muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aleal
Gorilla Suits and Track Listings Hey, Andrew, the whole conversation about "Gorilla Suits" vs. "Gorilla suits" got me to looking at headings in the record section. How do you feel about the way those headings are (or aren't) capitalized)? Since most of them are 2 words, I'd like both words to be capitalized, but is there any rule of how you're supposed to do it? "See also" is usually done with just the first word capitalized in other sections, but sometimes I see "See Also". The record section right now has "Track listing", "See also", "Production Credits", and "Other Releases". Should they all be the same? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 06:15, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :It's never really been discussed before, but preferably, headings should always be capitalized, yeah, and the majority are. Most pages, for example, use "See Also," though that seems to be the one with the most variance, so it probably matters less. That's my take anyway. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:53, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Sezamkowy Hey babe: This image is from the Minimini site. Is "Sezamkowy Zakatek" the name of the Polish Sesame? -- Danny (talk) 00:04, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :Nope. It's Ulica Sezamkowa. However, "Sezamkowy Zakatek" is what's used for Polish translations of Sesame Street books and stuff. So it may be a more literal translation of Sesame Street, or a collective term they use for the line. Either way, it has nothing to do with an actual show. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:10, 2 August 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, now that I think about it, it's probably Sesame Nook, which Nick added some time ago, since I see it's used on their page, and seems to include all the characters. If we can confirm it, it would make sense to move the page, since we've pretty much decided we use original language for all show titles (all though accomodating the English alphabet and spelling). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:12, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :::Aha! Thanks to Dictionary.com, "Zakatek" means "corner," which is a synonym for "nook." So yeah, that's what it is. And that page is pretty naked, so that's a perfect home for the image or an equivalent without the input window. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:18, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Flash Thanks for restoring the Flash page. I had meant to put in a list of his appearances (that I am aware of... But I only know of three), but after editing the page half of it was deleted. I tried again, this time previewing the page, and the preview had the whole page deleted. Odd. --Minor muppetz 21:29, 1 August 2007 (UTC) CTW archives boxes Hey babe: You haven't been around today, but when you have time, please check in on Category talk:Sesame Street Episodes. It looks like you, Scott and I are the only people who are really invested in the boxes, and you're the deciding vote. :) -- Danny (talk) 19:33, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Countess Hey dude. Do you remember if "I Could Have Counted All Night" is a parody of the My Fair Lady song? I can't find it on ASCAP or BMI, but that would help me name it for our purposes if it were an off-shoot of something I can find. —Scott (talk) 16:04, 25 July 2007 (UTC) :I'm a little confused. "I Could Have Counted All Night" already has a page, with composer info and everything, and yes it is a spoof of the My Fair Lady song. I'm not sure where the naming issue comes from, since databases aside, I'd say the album release is good evidence. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:54, 25 July 2007 (UTC) ::My bad. I didn't realize we had a page for it. Sorry to have confused you. —Scott (talk) 16:58, 25 July 2007 (UTC) :::Ah, the occupational hazards of the 14,000 plus page Wiki. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:03, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Andrew's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives